Little Black Book
by Twi's Dreamer
Summary: Can you really dictate someone's life from by just reading a little black book. How would you cope if they made you the main character?


**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J.K ROWLING DOES.**

The common room wasn't as full as usual, maybe that's because most of the Gyrffindor students were in the great hall eating lunch, except for him and Ginny that is. Harry has sat near the couch with his girlfriend of 2 months between his legs as they whisper sweet nothings into each other ear repeatedly. His hand rested on her thigh, rubbing circle on the smooth flesh. Every now and again she would let out a small moan as his hand inch a little higher but never coming close to the place she wanted the most.

"Hey, I want to lay day for a bit, come with me?" she told him.

"You do remember that I can not enter your dorm, do you Ginny?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue before standing to her feet.

"Yes I know harry I was meaning that we both go to the room of requirement."

The room was barely used these days besides from Malfoy who he had occasionally caught on the map sneaking there, but he could never find out why. Something was going on. He knew it, but no one would believe. All they would say is _" you're being irrational Harry" _or _"Harry can't you keep out of others people's business." _ The worst being that his own best friends don't want to hear nothing of it and the Headmaster and teacher tell him not to worry about it, everything's under control. _Yeah right, he scoffed mentally._

He snapped out his thoughts by the sound of a door opening. He looked around and saw that Ginny already decided on what she wanted the room to be. The room shifted and the walls began changing. Two out of the four layered wall were completely covered in glass while the remaining two had an exquisite gold design. In the center of the room stood a large kings size bed with red covering. Springing from the ceiling as a huge lamp coloring the room with a reddish haze, dimming the lightning in the room. From my right, he heard the flowing of water and saw a Jacuzzi embedded in the wall with three steps in the front. he could smell honey scented essence coming from it as flowers floated to the top in a heart shape.

"Harry"

He turned around and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Ginny stood before him in a blood red dress that clung onto her curves. It had straps that cross over in the front making her breast push out more. Her normally straight red hair was set in lose curls falling loosely around her face making her brown eyes popped out. She did a little spin for me and he saw that the dress was bare at the back. When she turned back to face me, she had a smile on her face.

"You are not dress appropriately" she told me, while closing her eyes. Suddenly he felt clothed began clutching to my body.

"That's better" she praised him. Harry looked down and noticed he was earing a muggle tux instead of a wizarding robe like in wore in fourth year at the Yule tide.

" Come." He turned in the direction she was heading and saw a meal prepared before him. It was one of his favorite rotisserie chicken and potatoes alongside pumpkin juice.

"Dine with me" she said softly eyes sparkling

.

" Did you like it?" she asked him nervously.

"Of course, I did, it was delicious, did you cook that?"

"No" she replied shaking her head.

"Oh! It was still good though" he said to her.

"Come, sit with me on the bed"

She grabbed his had and lead him to the bed in the middle of the room. He sat at the edge while she went up to the head of the bed.

"Here silly" she beckoned him over. He began feeling nervous as he climbed up the bed. It felt like he was climbing a mountain, but no matter how much further he went. He simply couldn't reach the top. He laid beside her and stared into her with a questioning gaze. Instead of answering, she leaned over a pecked him once on the lips and broke away looking back at him asking for permission. He nodded his head and she leaned over once more and pulled him into a searing kiss. He moaned as he felt her tongue enter his mouth. Arms wrapped around harry's neck as Ginny pulled her self close to his body. She was now onto of him and broke the kiss once again and began trailing kisses down his neck. He didn't even know that she has unbutton his clothes is until he felt he hands run over his back.

She stopped, brought her hands to her shoulders and slowly pulled down the straps. Harry watched as she took the dress of slowly as if to tease him. He felt his cock getter harder at the show she was putting on. When he dress fell to the ground he only saw her topless and wearing black knickers. Her breast was round a perky with light pink nubs. He would guess that should wore a B-cup. Seductively, she crawled across the bed like a cat over to him and resume her position and kiss him once more but not before she brought his hand to her chest.

"Like this" she direct his hand to move in a circular motion twice before using his thumb to tweak her erect nipples and grunted. He continued where she left off ask he head fell back over her shoulders.

"Uh…just like that Harry" she mewled and began grinding against his clothed erection, eliciting grunts from him.

"Uh, Ginny…I think we should stop" harry told her as she began to go faster, but she didn't seem to pay attention to him. Using her wand, she banished his tux pants and rubbed her pussy and his erection moaning as she go wild.

""Harry,…..mhm….I-,uh" she kept muttering incoherently.

"Gin, please stop" he begged her as panic flooded through him. When she didn't respond but kept with her consistency. He tried holding onto to her to stop but it didn't work. He tried tugging on her hair but to avail, she just let out a loud groan. With panic and fear he ended pushing her of him causing her to land on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but I can't" he said as he summoned a pants and rushed through the door leaving a flushed Weasly

.

"Did it work, did he fell for it?" Hermione asked Ginny as she entered The Order of Phoenix Headquaters. Everyone present fell silent as one as they heard the question asked by top student of her year.

"No" Immediately cried rang in the room as they desperately tried to find out what happen.

"What happen my dear" the headmaster asked her.

She began telling exactly what occurred in the room of requirement. They listen attentively as she recalled her story.

"...he pulled his pants on and ran out the room"

_What are we going to do now_

_We can't afford for him to get away now_

_Albus, surely you can do something_

"**Quiet!" **the headmasters voice pierced the air and silence fell upon them. " Now I now you all are worried but it seems if we can't get through to him with her we would have to use other means it seems that plan Z didn't follow through. We just have to try again until we succeed, but I remind you we have to do it fast, we don't have much time left."

"Professor!" Hermione cried.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"The plan didn't fail." She answered simply.

_What!_

"What do you mean child?"

"I mean, as I said, we didn't fail. I know this because this is exactly what was suppose to happen."

"What are you trying to say, dear" Molly asked her.

"This is exactly what happen in the first chapter, we didn't fail.

_Thank Goodness _clarity ranged.

"Very good miss granger, read the next chapter and tell us exactly how we are supposed to do"

"Yes sir"

"Well I call this meeting to an end."


End file.
